Bitten
by Nixy
Summary: Jean is bitten by a vampire which results in her becoming one. Can the team help find a cure before the transformation is permanent? are this clan of vampires betting on Jeans family being mutants? REVIEW


Bitten

Summary: Jean gets bitten by a vampire which results in her becoming one. Can she and the X-men find a cure before she changes permanently?

A/N: I don't own anything - I love reviews

Chapter one:

Jean Grey let out a small sign glancing her eyes up at the large clock above the entrance to her class room. It was five thirty on a scolding June afternoon and one of the hottest days off the year so far. Despite having air conditioning in the building, Jean still found her self stripped down to a tank top and her skirt, she had even gone as far as to remove her shoes under her desk. Flexing her naked toes, the mid thirty woman pushed back in her chair, balancing on two legs, her bare arms holding onto the edge to the desk as she did so. Craning her neck to the left, her green eyes cast out of the window which was hooked open wide. There was barely any breeze today and the suns heat felt magnified through all the windows in the room. Jean sat back forward and stood from her desk. She had spent the last few hours sorting through student mid term papers about genetic mutation in an effort to get ahead of her grading. Shaking her head slightly, Jean breathed out a sigh and closed her eyes in an attempted to rid her self of the headache she knew was coming. Removing her glasses she walked over to the open window, leaning against the freshly varnished frame and gazing out over the grounds. A smile cast over her lips at the sight of the students occupying the wide stretch of grassy field below. They were attempting a game of baseball now affectionately known as mutant ball. Jean had to laugh at the memory and the irony that students came far and wide to learn self control of their abilities and yet the teachings were all upon deaf ears when it came to a simple game of baseball. Jean smiled again casting her eyes upon her two children, watching them fondly as they took part in the game. She watched as her son Nathan skilfully used his powers during the game while Rachel who had not yet come into her powers ran about laughing trying to catch the ball with a mitt too big for her ten year old hand. With one last smile, Jean pulled herself away from the window, a frown forming across her brow at the stack of mid terms still to be graded. A small groan escaped her throat as she threw herself back down on to her chair, the mid terms just managing to dominate her desk. 'I can do this no problem' she thought to herself. 'Graded one mid term, you have graded them all' that thought made her feel slightly better however she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that some students answers were more unique then others. With a pencil in her hand and her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, Jean began again with her intimidating stack of papers.

"Hey Mom!"

Jean cast her eyes to the source of the voice rather then looking up.

"When will you kids learn the magical invention we call doors?" She groaned placing her pencil down again before looking up at her son. Nathan offered a sheepish shrug and an innocent smile. She had to admit she was impressed with her sons telekinetic abilities and the fact that he had learned to carry his own weight very quickly considering he was only 15 years old.

"Whats up mate? I gotta lot of work to do" Jean said eyeing her teenage son, her head gesturing to the stack beside her.

"Wow" Nathan mumbled levitating through the window and into the room, setting himself down on the opposite side of the desk. Jean eyed the teenager thoughtfully resisting the temptation to prop his young mind, she had learnt the hard way that with adolescence comes unwelcome thoughts. Well thoughts a mother really should be hearing anyway.

"The guys are going to get ice cream, I just wondered, because you are the best Mom in the world."

"There it is.." Jean cut him off with a smile already reaching for her purse from under the desk. "I don't need to be telepathic to know what you're going to ask half the time." Nathan laughed and reached out his hand to take the cash. Jean extended her arm, money in hand before retracting it quickly.

"Take your sister." She ordered rather then asked. Nathan grinned.

"She's waiting for me down stairs." Nathan confirmed before accepting the 20 dollars from his mother.

"Thanks Mom!" He beamed running around to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"No powers in public and be home by ten. No wait! Half eight if Rachel's with you."

Nathan paused, opening his mouth to argue the curfew time. He saw his mother raise her eyebrows and decided quickly against it.

"No problem Mom, half eight see you then!" He waved her goodbye as he jumped out of the window. Jean closed her eyes at the action, her heart always did a number on her whenever she witnessed her offspring leap out of a ten story window. With a sigh her pencil was picked up again and she reintroduced herself with the still ungraded papers.

Some where in the darker areas of the city, in a large dark room stood a group of darkly clad figures. All of which were woman, their tight, perfectly proportioned bodies suggesting an age range of 20 to 30 years.

"Neena" shouted a tall, slender woman. She sat separate from the group, a long black cloak hiding her facial features. Her body slumped, relaxed on a large stone thrown as she watched the group of woman talking amongst herself. A younger woman stepped forward, also wearing a long black cloak. The hood was down revealing long black silky hair, pale skin and milky white eyes with a purple iris.

"Yes Mistress Black" Neena said with a bow.

"Neena my dear did you complete my instructions?" Black asked looking up at the younger woman from under her hood. Neena nodded standing upright.

"Yes Mistress."

"And..?"

"Mrs Summers has not yet been retrieved Mistress" Neena replied with a swallow.

"Why not.."

Neena inhaled holding her breath. She knew this was not really a question and prepared herself for her mistress' wrath.

"Mistress, Mrs Summers has proven a very difficult target, she is almost never alone and resides in a boarding school, I have had Milo out on watch all day.."

"Mrs Summers will be a fine addition to our sisterhood." Lady black cut her off "She has a fine résumé and an even more impressive blood line. I asked you to present her to me tonight and so far all you have managed to do is send a youngling to watch her!" The elder woman proceeded, her voice becoming dangerously low. She rose from her seat standing taller then all the other woman.

"Yes mistress" Neena bowed her head again.

"I want Mrs Summers presented to me by the time the full mood rises in nine days time!" Black bellowed in front of Neena who intern dropped to her knees. "Have you learnt anything about this woman?"

"Forgive me Mistress" Neena whimpered pressing her face into the ground. Black looked down at the younger woman, her silk black hair spilling over her shoulders and her thin body quivering. She signed and knelt down to the floor bringing her fingers to Neenas chin and pulling her face up from the dirt.

"Hush my sister" she said softly at the sight of Neena's bloody tears. Neena hiccupped holding her breath again to stop her sobs. "I forgive you" Black spoke softly again reaching out her other hand and wiping away her tears.

"Her Name is Jean Summers, formally known as Jean Grey" Neena stammered, "She is the top genetic scientist this side of New York, millions of dollars are donated to her research every year. She is a teacher at the boarding school where she lives. She is married to a Scott Summers who we don't yet know much about and has two children one of ten and one of 15. We still have much to find out about her personal side, the security at the school is very well advanced and cannot easily over ridden."

Lady Black nodded rising to her feet and pulling Neena up as well.

"Jean Grey….She doesn't look half bad for a woman pushing forty either. You have my permission to bring Mr Summers into our sisterhood." She said soothing down Neenas hair and pulling the girls hood up over her head. "I look forward to meeting with her. Take Liza with you and have Milo return before she gets herself into trouble." Black held Neena's face in her hands, her ice blue eyes meetings Neena's lilac ones from underneath her hood. She lent forward planting a kiss on her lips before pushing her away gently. Neena was joined by another young attractive woman with hair the colour of blood and her eyes an unnatural colour of red.

"Liza, help Neena ensure Mrs Summers initiation is discreet and unseen."

Liza nodded silently before looking to Neena with a smile. She slipped her pale hand in her companions before the pair turned to leave.

"I will await our new guest" Black said to no one in particular taking a seat back at the large thrown like chair.

Jean yawned awake and looked up at the clock. It had been nearly three hours since her conversation with Nathan. She pulled her face off the desk and sat back in her chair glancing around the now dark room, the rays of the sun having disappeared behind the thick woodland leaving the class room in practical darkness.

"Oops" she said to herself standing and start to tidy the pile of papers on her desk. The rest could wait until morning, tomorrow was Saturday and a day free of classes. Even though Scott had booked a late lunch for them at 'Andy's' their long time favourite diner she could tackle the papers when he went to weekend danger room sessions.

Standing from her chair, Jean stretched out her bones unable to ignore the sudden gust of wind that flew through the still open window. 'Hmm.. How strange, suddenly im cold?' She thought to herself walking over to the window and pulling it closed. Walking back to her desk, she dug her feet into her shoes and shrugged on her jacket before making her way towards the door. She paused when the pulling on the door handle did not result in the door opening. Had she locked the door? Maybe that was why Nathan had come in through the window? She mused to herself reaching forward and switching on the light.

"Mrs Summers?" Jean jumped at the unexpected voice and whipping herself around, she met eyes with a pale, black haired woman standing in front of the window. The woman smiled taking a step forward revealing the red eyed woman behind who smiled wickedly at her. Jean stood still, staring at the women for several moments trying to make sense of the situation. She could not penetrate their minds which either meant they were well developed telepaths themselves or they were dead. She assumed it was the latter.

"We have an invitation for you." The black haired women spoken after what felt like hours and Jean eyed her suspiciously. She had been concentrating on trying to mentally find a way in that she realised that until now she had not uttered a word.

"Who are you? What do you want?" 'Could of gone for something more originally' Jean mentally slapped herself and her lack of creativeness in a hostage situation. Come to think of it, was this a hostage situation? The two women had made no attempt to hurt or restrain her. Maybe it was a genuine invitation to come freaky mutant party? Suddenly, Jean felt her back collide with the wall behind her, so hard that the wind was nearly knocked clean out of her, it took her several seconds to recover. 'Ok defiantly a hostage situation'. She thought to herself seeing that the two woman were now on either side of her, pressing her body hard into the wall. A grunt escaped her lips at the impressive force being used against her, she could hardly move.

"We have an invitation for you." this time it was the red haired woman to speak. Jean looked up and gasped when her eyes met the unnatural colour of blood red.

"I don't care much to invitations that aren't delivered by mail" Jean muttered sarcastically struggling against the vice grip of the two women. She could not help but notice the ice cold feel of their hands.

"I can see you're strong willed." the black haired woman spoke calmly.

"Brave for some one in your position." the red eyed girl spoke again into Jeans ear. Jean cringed at the feel of cold breath on the side of her face.

"I do hope you don't hold this against us in the future." the black haired girl said with a grin.

"Our mistress wants you" the other girl said pressing her body flush against Jean's side. Jean grimaced, feeling the red heads cold hands on her chin. She gasped and jerked away when she felt her tongue slide down the shell of her ear.

"Don't touch me! When my friends find out about this, you guys are dead" Jean growled looking at both woman who stood so dangerously close to her.

"My name is Neena, Mrs Summers and this is Liza" the black hair woman pointed to the girl next to her to seemed to be smelling her hair.

"I don't care what your names are." Jean grunted as she threw her head towards Liza, successfully cracking the woman in the chin with her skull. Liza let out at yell of surprise, quickly tasting the cold, salty taste of her own blood in her mouth. She let out a crazed laugh.

"Oh Neena she will be perfect" Liza exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down on the spot. "She smells so alive" She said leaning forward, her nose in to Jean's hair and inhaling deeply.

"Welcome to the sisterhood." Neena said to Jean and gave the nod to her companion. Liza squealed excitedly.

Jean let out a gasp as Liza bit down on the top of her shoulder. She could feel sharp, long teeth digging into her skin and Liza suck softly on the wound. She was too shocked to even make a sound and it wasn't long before she felt her knees buckle and her vision start to blur. She felt cold arms wrap around her waist, preventing her from falling to the floor and the hand of Neena stroking her hair. She started to feel light headed and cold all over while Liza seemed to feel warmer. When Liza finally let go, she fell to her knees.

"You taste very sweet Mrs Summers" Liza's voice filled the room, though for some reason Jean could not lift her gaze to look at the woman. Jean stayed with her face to the floor, suddenly feeling some one grip her by the back of the hair and pull her face upward. Jean winced, her eyes focusing long enough to see Liza bite down on her own wrist, almost black looking fluid freely began to ooze out. Jean watched almost in slow motion as the bleeding wound was brought to her face and pressed against her mouth. She struggled, her gagging reflex coming alive as the thick cold liquid slid down her throat.

"You will get used to it" Neena who had not stopped stroking her hair said softly, leaning forward looking into Jean's green eyes. Jean managed to fall back against the wall, pulling her face away from the open wound and taking in a sharp breath. She tried to let out a small protest as Liza pressed the still bleeding wound to her mouth again. She grunted against the wound exhaling through her nose. Closing her eyes she had no choice but to swallow the salty fluid, feeling her stomach churn in response.

"Enough" Neena said and Liza immediately pulled away. Neena watched as Jean clutched her stomach in pain. "Its done, take her Liza, it is time we left."

Jean grunted, her organs feeling like they were freezing over, her stomach twisting and bile rose in her throat. She pulled her knees up to her stomach, clutching at her sides trying to hold in the desperate cry of pain.

'Think Jean think!' she screamed in her mind, trying to keep herself coherent enough to her what the woman around her were doing.

"Not… t..taking me…anywhere" She struggled out, in an attempted to stand up. The two women laughed watching Jean fall before she had even made it to her feet.

"The pain will stop, don't worry." Neena assured as they approached her, Jean shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut. She clawed at every last ounce of strength she had before letting off a strong telekinetic burst causing the advancing women to fly backwards and all the windows to shatter.

"Back… o..off" Jean warned weakly. She let out a small cry as her stomach violently flipped and she doubled over again.

"We must leave!" Neena grumbled pulling herself to her feet. Liza let out a feral growl getting ready to leap on the woman laying in the middle of the floor.

"No!" Neena barked, holding out an arm to stop her friend. "Lady Black demanded this be discreet. What ever has just happened will have alerted every one else in the building. We must leave!"

Jean coughed trying to hold back tears of agony feeling as though her body was literally going ice cold all over. Looking up through watery eyes she couldn't help the sign of relief that escaped her quivering lips as she watched the two women leap out of the window. She shoulders sagged and she curled herself up as small as she could go in an attempted to ease the cramping in her stomach.

Some where in the back ground she thought she could hear her son calling her but her vision was met with nothing but blurred shapes before she passed out completely.

A/N:


End file.
